


Stay With Me

by o_rcrist



Series: Tumblr Prompt [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from bstromberg on tumblr.\</p><p>Nasir is the one to jump in front of the axe instead of Mira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spartacus yelled for them to run back up the mountain pass. Agron killed the soldier he was battling, and jumped up onto the path. Nasir was right behind him, hissing angrily. They paused behind Mira, her bow drawn, firing arrows with deadly precision at any solider who dared come to close.

They could see more soldiers approaching, several units of them, and far too many for their small band to take. Spartacus ran up the path, while the others ran for cover.

Gannicus shouted, “Spartacus!” Agron barely had time to turn before he saw Nasir push Mira out of the way, the axe the Roman had thrown embedding itself deep Nasir’s chest.

“NO!” Agron cried out, his sword falling from his hand as he caught Nasir. “Nasir!”

Nasir’s eyes were focused on him; he wasn’t making a sound.

Agron grabbed the axe, and pulled it from Nasir’s chest. It made a horrible noise, and Nasir cried out in pain. He was alive. _He was alive_.

He picked Nasir up, cradling him in his arms, and holding him tight to his chest. He ran as fast as he could up the mountain pass, the others right behind him.

“Listen to me Nasir,” he told his Syrian. “You’ve survived worse than this. It’s nothing but a scratch. Just keep breathing. Stay with me.” He glanced down; Nasir’s eyes were still on him. He wondered if they’d ever left. “Stay with me,” he pleaded.

Nasir groaned, lifting his arm slowly. It felt like it was made of rock. He let it fall over the gaping wound, instinctively trying to stop the blood from leaving it.

As soon as the watch was in sight, Agron yelled out to them. “Heat a sword in the fire! NOW!!”

He came over the ridge, running to lay Nasir down next to one of the small fires they’d managed to keep from blowing out in the mountains strong winds. He ripped his coat off, and pressed it over Nasir’s wound, trying to slow the flow of blood. “Stay with me Nasir. Stay with me.”

Dark hands pressed over his, but they weren’t Nasir’s. He flicked his eyes up. Naevia. Nasir groaned under the pressure of their combined weight. Any other time Agron would have tried to stop the pain, but if Nasir was in pain, that meant he was alive. And that was all that mattered.

Gannicus knelt down next to them, a large part of his sword red hot. “Quickly!” The Celt directed.

At unspoken command, Naevia and Agron both removed their hands. Naevia took Nasirs hands in her own, pinning them over his head, and Agron ripped his coat away, exposing Nasir’s wound again. He pressed all of his weight down against Nasir’s shoulders, and commanded Nasir’s dark eyes. “Focus on me.”

Gannicus pressed his sword down, and Nasir opened his mouth in a soundless scream. His back arched, instinctively trying to get away from the heat and pain.

Agron could hear Nasir’s flesh blistering underneath the sword, as his burned his skin shut. “Hold on Nasir! Stay with me! You hear me!? You stay with me little man!”

Nasir slumped down, his eyes closing. “NASIR!!”

Gannicus removed his sword, pressing lightly around the fresh burn. “It’s sealed shut. Now it’s up to him.”

Naevia cradled Nasir’s head, letting it rest in her lap. She held her hand in front of his nose, and breathed a sigh of relief. Agron looked at her frantically, not knowing what to do.

She wiped at her face. “He’s alive Agron. He’s alive.”

He slumped down, resting his forehead against Nasir’s. “Fight little man,” he whispered quietly, so that no one else could hear him. His words were only for Nasir. “Do not leave me alone in this world. Please.” He pulled back slightly, his hand cupping Nasir’s face. “You can do this. I know you can.” A drop fell on Nasir’s face. It was clear, and he realized that he was crying. He wiped them from his face, and pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead.

Nemetes was a dead man.

He turned and stood, his eyes deadly. “Nemetes!” His kin parted, leaving the man he sought alone. He was beyond words as he ran at the man, throwing him to the ground. He only saw red, as he grabbed the leather belt slung across Nemetes chest, using it to hold the German up as he punched him again and again and again.

Someone grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him backward, away from Nemetes. He swore loudly and tried to break free, but he couldn’t get away. “You fucking shit!” Agron yelled at Nemetes as he stood, his face bloody.

When there was several feet between him and Nemetes, whoever had been holding him released him. he angrily glanced over his shoulder, and Donar shrugged. It wasn’t the first time he’d pulled Agron off of somebody.

Agron returned to glaring at Nemetes. “Your foolish attempt to take on those soldiers, almost cost Nasir his fucking life!”

“What were we supposed to do?!” Nemetes shouted back. “Sit here and starve to death?! I chose to try and fight my way free! No one fucking asked you to come after us!”

“You stupid fuck!” Agron tried to get at Nemetes again, but Mira stepped in front of him, blocking his way. She put her hand on his chest, stopping him. She gave him a hard look, and Agron took a deep breath.

“That. Is. Enough.” Mira commanded, turning to face Nemetes. “You do not command this rebellion. You do not lead attacks without permission.”

“I am a free man!” Nemetes argued angrily.

“You are free, but you pledged your _allegiance_ to Spartacus. You do not lead. You follow.” Her words were harsh and angry, and she pointed back at Nasir. “If you had come to us, and formulated some semblance of a plan, Nasir would not be fighting for his life right now.”

Agron had calmed down enough to realize that Mira was just as upset as he was. This was the second time Nasir had saved her life, and she owed him more than she could ever repay. But she was also his friend, and she didn’t take kindly to seeing those she loved being hurt. Many forgot that she had and could kill without hesitation.

Spartacus stepped in, glaring at Nemetes now. “We must stand together, or fall divided.”

“It will make no fucking difference!”

“Seize tongue, and open fucking ears!” Crixus snapped.

“The cliffs of Vesuvius are impassable!” Spartacus explained. “The southern path holds the only promise of making purchase! We hold the higher ground!”

Agron glanced back at Nasir. He was still unconscious, and worriedly looked at Naevia. She had her hand on Nasir’s chest, and she nodded. He was still alive.

“And with it, advantage over superior numbers!”

“Only if Glaber is foolish enough to attack, before we are too weak from hunger to fight!” Nemestes argued once more. Spartacus looked ready to come to blows with the German now, and stepped forward.

“A man is never too weak, or to wounded to fight if the cause is greater than his own life.” Oenomaus looked at them all, his left eye stitched shut. It made him look all the more dangerous.

“Glaber and his army will come,” Spartacus told them with certainty. “And when they do, Vesuvius will be forever stained with the blood of Vengeance!”

Agron glared at Nemetes again, then turned his back on the fucking fool. He knelt down next to Nasir, brushing his long bangs out of his face. “I want to get him out of this wind. The rocks where we sleep block them well enough.”

Naevia nodded, gently helping Agron lift him. He cradled his Syrian close to his chest, feeling the fever that had already set in. They needed to get off this mountain, and soon if Nasir was going to live.

~~*~~

Mira stayed with Nasir as the rest of the Rebels ran down Vesuvius. He burned with fever, the blood loss and cold wind only making it worse. She looked down to the mountain’s base, and could see fireballs flying everywhere, the clash of swords and yelling could just be made out over the howling wind.

“They’re killing them all Nasir,” she said quietly. She doubted he could hear her, but it was her own form of comfort. “They’ll kill them all, and then we’ll get you back to the temple. You’ll have a warm bed, and we’ll send someone to Neapolis for herbs. Agron’s getting anxious you know. He wants’ for you so badly to open your eyes. That’s all he wants. He’s terrified. He’s already lost so much. To lose you, would kill him.”

She heard another shout carry up from the mountains base, and she looked down worriedly. So much was at stake right now. They had to stand victorious. They had to.

~~*~~

It’s been three days since they’d overthrown Glaber’s forces. Agron sat next to Nasir, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes tired and bloodshot. Three days, and Nasir still hadn’t opened his eyes. He breathed, but his fever gripped him.

His body was covered in sweat. It dripped off his face, and Agron gently wiped it away with a cold cloth. “You have to wake up Nasir. I have so much to tell you. Glaber’s dead. We beat the Roman army. We’re safe. Please just open your eyes for me.” Agron’s voice broke as he pleaded. “Please, Nasir.”

He took Nasir’s hand in both of his, and held it tightly, pressing his lips to it. His tears ran hot down his face, as he silently begged to whatever gods out there, that they let Nasir wake up.

Mira silently walked in, watching both of her friends sadly. “Agron,” she quietly said, knowing she was disturbing their sacred peace. “Apologies, but Spartacus needs you.”

“No,” Agron replied angrily, his eyes not leaving Nasir. “He can sort out whatever it is without me.”

Mira gave him a weak smile, and put a hand on his shoulder. Agron didn’t move. “It won’t be for long. I’ll stay with him, and I’ll send Naevia if he wakes.”

Agron didn’t even blink.

Mira gripped his shoulder tightly. “Agron, you are a commander in this army. Spartacus looks to you for aid and council. It is your duty to do so. What would Nasir say right now? He would want you to go. He knows this is more important than him.”

“ _Nothing_ is more important than Nasir,” Agron snarled.

“To you, no their isn’t. But Agron, the Rebellion needs you right now. And Nasir would be yelling at you right now if he could, I know it.”

Agron groaned, closing his eyes against their hands. Mira was right. He had a duty to this army, but to him, his first duty would always be Nasir.

“Agron,” Mira said firmly. “Go. I will be here.” She gripped his shoulder tighter, and Agron growled, but did as she said. He reluctantly left Nasir’s side, and started toward the temples courtyard.

Not for long turned into three fucking hours. Agron had lost his patience twice already, cursing at everyone in sight. He anxiously kept glancing at the temples entrance, hoping that Naevia or Mira would appear. He alternated between those glances and glares at Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus, who seemed completely oblivious to his worry.

They fucking debated about where they were going to move next, should they attack this port, this city, raid this villa. He didn’t give a fuck about any of it right now.

“Pay fucking attention,” Crixus growled. “Or see yourself removed from conversation.”

“Gladly,” Agron spat back, glaring at the fucking Gaul.

“Agron!” Spartacus groaned.

Agron ignored them both, and continued to glare at all three of them.

Another half hour, Agron was seriously debating about killing them all.

“Agron!” He turned immediately, as Naevia ran out to the courtyard. She stopped at the top of the stairs, and Agron knew.

He ran as fast as he could to their room, tears running down his face. He burst into their room, startling Mira, who was helping his stubborn Syrian sit up.

Alive. Nasir was alive.

Words escaped him, as he fell to his knees in front of Nasir, wrapping his arms around Nasir’s legs. Nasir smiled shakily down at him. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and his movements stiff and awkward, but he was alive. Nasir was alive.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Agron smiled as he looked down at the sleeping form of Nasir. His fever was mostly gone, but Naevia and Mira still had him confined to their bed. Nasir was stubborn, insisting that he was fine, but Naevia and Mira refused to give ground on the issue.

Nasir was half lying on his side and smiling slightly in his sleep. “You’re supposed to be with Spartacus.”

Agron smiled and sat down next to him. “And you’re supposed to be resting.” He brushed some hair away from his Syrians face, and Nasir caught his hand before it left his face.

Nasir opened his eyes, and turned pleading gaze upon him. “I’ve rested for long enough Agron. It’s been almost two weeks. When the Roman stabbed me, I was out of bed not even a day later.” Nasir knew full well this injury was far worse than the small stab wound he had received, but he was sick of lying in bed all day, every day.

Agron snorted. “Apologies, but I have no say in this matter.”

Nasir frowned slightly. “Why? Are you not my lover?”

Agron laughed, and kissed his furrowed brow. He took Nasir’s chin in hand, lifting it slightly. “I am denied say in the matter, because Mira and Naevia know that _I_ can deny you nothing.”

He could feel Nasir’s skin heat under his hand, and smiled at the thought that even after months together, he could still make his Syrian blush.

“In that case,” Nasir started, his eyes mischievous, “Lay with me for a while. Your presence has been missed these past days.”

Agron happily obeyed, lying down and shuffling closer to Nasir. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing Nasir’s knuckles. “How does it feel?” Agron asked, his eyes falling to the large bandage across Nasir’s chest.

Nasir let out a sigh, his eyes flicking downward. “Stiff. I fear that I will be unable to wield a sword now. It takes great effort just to lift my arm.”

Agron thought for a moment, and carefully undid the bandage. Nasir didn’t move, and failed at suppressing his wince of pain from Agron. Agron gave him a look, and Nasir gave a small shrug. “It is nothing. Just stiff, like I said.”

Agron rolled his eyes, but let Nasir have that. He studied Nasir’s wound carefully. He had no Medicus’ eye, but he had the eye of a warrior. He had a fair idea of how to gauge such wounds. “Scar tissue has built up underneath it, as it often does under such wounds. It will make some movement difficult, but it does fade with time. You will just have to be patient.”

Nasir frowned, the fingers of his free hand tracing the scar. “So I can do nothing? And what happens when I am deemed fit for training? Or if the Roman’s attack? I will be useless.”

Agron gently took Nasir’s other hand in his. “You will not be useless. Once you are cleared for training, I’m sure Saxa will take great pleasure in teaching you how to wield twin daggers as she does. It would do you good to learn multiple weapons anyway.”

Nasir made a face, but nodded. Agron smiled to himself, knowing that Nasir prided himself on being able to wield sword as well as any of the former gladiators.

“I’m sure we can find some way to strengthen your arms as well, and if the gods favor you, it will help the scar tissue fade faster, as well as the use of those foul smelling healing ointments Mira and Naevia have been concocting.”

Nasir snorted, and smiled up at Agron. “You have some knowledge of this.”

Agron nodded, and touched the scar over his heart with his hand. “Knowledge gained from experience.” There was a strange sadness in Agron’s voice, one that generally accompanied memories of Duro. Agron had never told him how he’d gotten that scar, and Nasir wouldn’t ask him about it.

Nasir cupped Agron’s face, and rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone. “You best replace that, before Naevia and Mira see it. They’ll have both our cocks.”

Agron smiled, the sadness gone from his eyes in the blink of an eye. He carefully rewrapped the bandage across Nasir’s chest, and pulled him close. “I bribed Donar earlier today,” he told Nasir playfully.

Nasir grinned, and played along. “What for?”

“To find a way to get Mira and Naevia out of the temple for a few hours tomorrow. As of now, he is planning a hunting party.”

“Mira and Naevia to serve as such, with their skill with the bow,” Nasir finished. “You’re fucking brilliant.”

Agron grinned cheekily. “That I know.”

Nasir laughed, and kissed him deep and hard.

~~*~~

The next morning, Agron came to find him as soon as Mira and Naevia had left the walls of the temple. Nasir suppressed a groan as Agron helped him sit up, but he waived it off, saying the wound was just stiff again.

Agron made a face, but helped Nasir stand up. His legs were somewhat shaky, and he leaned on Agron for support. They walked slowly out into the bright sun, to the temples stairs. Others were training in the courtyard as usual, and he heard Nasir let out an annoyed grunt. “Patience,” he reminded Nasir.

Nasir stuck his tongue out at him, and Agron immediately leaned down to slip it in his mouth. They ignored the many cat calls from everybody, and just enjoyed the taste of each other for a moment.

Then Saxa threw a rock at Agron. He broke away from the kiss, and glared daggers at her, swearing at her in German. Saxa only grinned, and held out her arms in challenge.

“Go,” he whispered to Agron. Agron looked down at him, his eyebrow raised. “Teach her a lesson, then find yourself back to my arms.”

Agron grinned, and helped him sit down on a pile of furs on the temple stairs. Nasir gave him an encouraging nod, and Agron bounded off to meet Saxa’s challenge. Nasir laughed, and winced slightly. He rubbed at his healing wound, slightly annoyed at how easily it was irritated. The smallest movements still caused pain.

Nasir looked around at all the others training. Spartacus and Agron had made a few more raids in Neapolis, freeing a few dozen slaves in the process. Their numbers were swelling quickly as of late. Three of the former gladiators from the House of Batiatus were busy training them, barking out orders loudly.

“Nasir, it is good to see you back on your feet again.” Nasir looked up at Spartacus, who was smiling down at him.

Nasir chuckled. “It’s good to be out of that room, though I fear I’m not fully on my feet yet.”

Spartacus laughed, and shook his head. “You took serious injury. It will be some time before your strength returns fully. I’m surprised Mira and Naevia have let you out of their sight.”

Nasir tried to hide his snort, and glanced around quickly.

Spartacus crossed his arms, shook his head. “A strange thing is it, that they happen to be out hunting when you are out of your bed.”

Nasir shrugged. “It is of little matter.”

Spartacus threw his head back and laughed hard. “You had best be inside before they return. None here will feel pity for the wrath you will face if they return and see you out.”

Nasir grinned. “Advice that will be well heeded.”

Spartacus gave an approving nod, and walked over to join the new recruits. Nasir looked at Agron, who was squirming and trying to throw Saxa off of him. A difficult feat, considering she had in him a headlock. Agron grabbed her, and threw her over his head, into the dirt. She growled as Agron flicked his sword to her throat. She cursed in German and Agron replied in kind, his shit eating grin ever present.

He held out his hand to Saxa, and pulled her onto her feet. They exchanged a few more words, and then parted. Saxa smiled at Nasir, and gave him an encouraging nod. She still refused to speak in the common tongue, even though she could understand it fully. Agron told him it was because she refused to speak the language of her would be captors.

Agron leaned down to kiss him, smiling happily. “A lesson well taught Agron.”

Agron laughed again, and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist. He leaned back into the comforting embrace, as Agron dabbled kisses along his neck and shoulders. They absently watched the days training, Nasir drifting in and out of sleep.

Saxa brought them water as the day became increasingly hot, not leaving them be until Nasir drank half the jug of water she brought. Agron told him she was worried about his fever returning. He was touched by the gesture, so didn’t argue with her about it.

After the midday sun had passed, Nasir began to grow increasingly tired, the sun and fresh air starting to get to him. He slumped comfortably in Agron’s arms, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Agron smiled softly, and kissed the top of Nasir’s head. His little man was strong. He’d seen wounds such as this _kill_ gladiators in the arena. The fact that Nasir still lived was a blessing from the gods. And it only added to all the pride he felt for his Syrian. He didn’t need to tell Nasir that everyone in the Rebellion was impressed by him. His name was on all their tongues, that even the new recruits held a great respect for him, despite that today was the first time they’d seen him.

Agron leaned back against the stone pillar behind him, gently pulling Nasir back with him, careful not to aggravate the wound.

Agron dozed off, and didn’t wake for some time. Not until he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes, stiffened, and smiled sheepishly. Fuck. Nasir woke up as he felt Agron’s arms tighten around him, and blearily looked up, before stiffening as well. Fuck.

Naevia and Mira were glaring at them both. More so at Agron, but still. Mira’s hands were on her hips, and Naevia had her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

“What the fuck are you doing out?” Naevia hissed. Mira just continued to glare at them both.

“Don’t you see?” Mira growled, before stomping over and grabbing Donar by the ear. He swore but she ignored him, and dragged him back to the temples steps. “They’ve been conspiring against us.” She smacked Donar upside the head. “What do you know?”

Donar considered lying, but Mira glared at him harder. Fuck it. Agron was on his own. “Agron bribed me to get you both to accompany me on the hunting party today.”

“Traitor,” Agron growled as Donar scurried off. Mira groaned. She’d deal with her German later.

Nasir chucked lightly, but turned it into a cough when Naevia turned to look at him.

“Inside. _Now_ ,” Naevia growled, pointing into the temple. They both groaned, but were unwilling to incur any more of their wrath. Agron helped him stand back up, and Nasir reluctantly turned his back on the warm sun, and let Agron help him inside back to their room.

Nasir would be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat relieved to lie back down on the bed. He’d never admit it out loud though. Mira butted Agron out of the way, and kneeled down to start undoing the bandage across his chest. She pressed against it until Nasir hissed from the pain, but she ignored him. “You’re lucky you didn’t break it back open, you fucking Syrian.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “It’s been two weeks Mira.”

She glared up at him. “You took an axe to the chest Nasir. You’re lucky none of your bones were broken. You still lost a lot of blood-“

“Which I’m sure my body has replenished by now,” Nasir interjected. Naevia shut him up with a light smack to his head.

“It was a deep wound, one that is worse than the sword you took to your chest. The slightest movement can break this open, and allow infection to set in again.” Her face softened slightly, and she offered him a small smile. “You risked your life, to save my own twice. I would not see you forfeit it now.”

Nasir smiled back at her, and gave her a nod. “Apologies.”

She nodded in acceptance, and wound a clean bandage across his chest. She gently nudged him back, until he was lying down, and pulled the blanket over him. “Rest, and do not try out patience again.”

She left without another word, glaring at Agron as she passed him, tugging Naevia along with her, who proceeded to curse creatively over her shoulder at Agron. His German looked quite sheepish, and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down next to Nasir on the bed. Nasir yawned, and curled up slightly closer to Agron.

 “Apologies for getting you in trouble with them Nasir.” Agron brushed a stray hair away from his face.

Nasir smiled, and tugged Agron down to lay beside him. “None required. It is I who own you apologies, though I am grateful to you for getting me out of the room for a few hours.”

Agron smiled back at him, and held Nasir close. “It can’t be much longer now. We’ll just both have to be patient.”

Nasir snorted. “It seems you have more patience in this than I.”

Agron shook his head, nuzzling their noses together. “Quite the opposite. I just have better knowledge on how to hide such impatience. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to wait for you.”

Nasir smiled, as memories of their first few encounters back at his dominus’ villa flooded his mind. They’d both been so foolish and stupid. And completely in love. Agron was smiling as well, as similar memories overtook him for a few moments.

Nasir yawned again a few minutes later, and Agron chuckled lightly. He pulled Nasir closer to him as he rolled on his back, so that Nasir was lying half on his chest. “Sleep,” Agron said quietly. “You still need it.”

Nasir needed no further prompting, falling asleep almost instantly, safe in Agron’s arms. 


End file.
